True Feelings
by ichigoangel06
Summary: a Narusasu story about Sasuke's POV when Naruto was chasing after him when he was going to Orochimaru.


_**True Feelings**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

While I am in the barrel I can hear what is going on. Orochimaru's henchmen are saying that you and the others are looking for me. The minute I hear that, the sadness in my heart lightens up and melts the ice that is piercing my heart. I could also see as light far across from where I am floating on. I try to walk towards it, but there are too many obstacles that are making it impossible to reach. I feel really happy knowing that you are coming after me and soon we'll be together again. I want to get out of this barrel but the darkness surrounding me is too strong to break through.

Days pass and I fear that something has happen to you. I try to pray for your safety every time I can, but Orochimaru's mark hurts more and more every minute that passes. I hear a lot of commotion outside and one by one Orochimaru's henchmen are left behind. At one point, I hear you voice. I am at shock and want to get out of this barrel, but the darkness is holding me back and I am losing myself to it. My heart feels like it's coming out of my chest, it's pounding like crazy every time sound comes out of your sweet mouth.

I can smell the scent of your body and hear your heavy breathing that comes in from the holes of the barrel. I feel like getting out of this cold and dark place to go to you, but every time I try to the pain on the mark gets worse and I can't move anymore.

I am finally out and I can finally see you face to face. You are still the same old caring and sweet Naruto I met years ago. I stare at you and in your eyes I see fear, anger and desperation all in one. I want to hold you tight to my body and apologize for leaving you, but something is stopping me from doing so. We exchange words to each other but the words I really want to say the most are stuck in my throat and makes my voice shaky. We start arguing and exchange some punches and kicks. I can see in your eyes that they are getting watery; I feel you are in pain and my heart starts to cry out to you; I wish you could hear what it is saying. We keep exchanging techniques and keep hurting you by the minute. I don't know why my body won't listen to me. Every time I hurt you it hurts me inside and feels like beating myself up for doing this to you.

By now, you and I are not the same anymore because our bodies have changed. I have turned darker and grew hand like wings that ripped my back out and you are surrounded by red boiling chakra that it boiling your skin up. I am very tired and I can see you are too and both are in pretty bad shape. We get ready for our final blow and our final encounter. We look at each other's eyes and attack at an instance. I got your chest and you scratch my headband. When we are floating in mid air and looking at each other with compassion, I can see the tears in your heart running down uncontrollably and I can see you have no strength to move. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you deeply but I am too tired to moves even my fingers. The flashbacks starts running through my head, the sweet memories appear once again of you and I having fun; I wish we can be like that and live at that time forever.

You are in the ground unconscious and I'm really worried about you. It begins to rain and takes the tears of my heart along with them. The sadness in me grows more and more I see you and think about what I have done to you. I can't believe I almost killed you. How could I ever forgive myself if that actually happened? I cough out blood and land on my knees only centimeter away from your lips. I want to kiss them but I am too afraid to do so. The only thing I can to is stare to your hurting yet peaceful face remembering our days and cry out loud for what has happened. The rain keeps getting heavier and I am leaving you before you wake up and continue our battle. I don't want to hurt you more, my heart would break down the minute I do that. I leave you my headband to you so you can have something of me to remember me with. While I am walking farther and farther away from you, I pray for your safety and that our next encounter is not as bad as this one. I wish to see you again to tell you my true feelings and give you everything that I have in my hands. I pray for the day you and I can happily be together again. Until that day comes, I will be waiting for you and I will be watching you from a far away distance…..I love you……


End file.
